Catégorie:Les épreuves des Magiciens moogles
Catégorie:QuêtesCatégorie:Quêtes Jeunoen:Category:Trial of the Magians Guide *Procurez vous le carnet des Magiciens moogles en parlant au Magian Moogle dans les Jardins de Ru'Lude (H-5). *Obtenez une arme de votre choix à partir du Splintery Chest à côté du Moogle. :*Les armes relique et mythique peuvent aussi être utilisées. :* Vous pouvez avoir plus d'une même arme en essai (i.e. deux Couperets) mais chacune doit être sur une épreuve différente. :* Vous pouvez seulement avoir une épreuve active à la fois. *Echangez l'arme au Magian Moogle, et choisissez l'épreuve que vous voulez faire. *Complétez l'épreuve demandée pour améliorer l'arme. *Les épreuves peuvent être faites en équipe ou en alliance, du moment que tout les équipiers ont le critère demandé et soient dans la même zone. Il n'est pas requis de faire des actions sur le monstre à moins que cela soit spécifié dans l'épreuve (e.g. 'donner le coup de grâce'). Vous avez juste à être dans l'équipe ou l'alliance et être dans la portée des points d'expérience pour recevoir quelque chose. *Les épreuves sont définies comme suivant, mais ne se limite pas qu'à ceux-la : :*Abattre un monstre célèbre un nombre de fois précis. :*Abattre un nombre spécifique d'un type précis d'ennemi. :*Abattre un nombre spécifique d'un type précis d'ennemi dans des conditions météorologiques ou un moment de la semaine particuliers. :*Donner le coup de grâce avec l'attaque d'un familier. :*Déclencher un certain nombre de fois l'effet supplémentaire d'une arme sur un type d'ennemi précis. :*Utiliser une compétence arme déterminée un certain nombre de fois contre un type d'ennemi précis. :*Donner le coup de grâce avec une compétence arme déterminée contre un type d'ennemi précis. *Après avoir fini l'épreuve, revenez au Moogle et échangez l'arme au Delivery Crate ou au Magian Moogle. *'Remarque' - La magie de l'Érudit ne fonctionne pas pour les quêtes des Magiciens qui requièrent des conditions météorologiques. *Quand une défaite est accomplie sous les bonnes conditions, un message apparaît : "Epreuve numéro XXX: XXX restant." Vous pouvez échanger votre arme au Magian Moogle pour mettre à jour votre status. *A part les monstres célèbres, tout les ennemis doivent donner des points d'expérience pour que ce soit compter dans l'objectif. :*Tant que les ennemis vous donnent des points d'expérience, il compteront pour les objectifs, incluant les équipes sous l'effet de la synchronisation. *Les épreuves peuvent être annulées en échangeant l'arme au Magian Moogle. Après effacement de toute la progression accomplie sur l'épreuve correspondante, le moogle enlevera la marque de l'épreuve et vous retournera l'arme. Obtention des défaites requises *Vous devez avoir l'arme codée par le Moogle de l'épreuve active qui est imprimée sur l'arme *Vous devez avoir l'arme équipée *Vous devez être à portée de l'XP pour que la défaite compte. Vous pouvez être dans une équipe ou alliance pour que la défaite compte. Voir ci-dessous *Même si vous n'avez pas besoin de recevoir des points d'expérience pour avoir tué le monstre célèbre, vous avez quand même besoin d'être suffisamment proche du monstre célèbre pour recevoir des points d'expérience pour que la défaite compte, même si vous ne recevez pas de points d'expérience pour lui. (Ceci s'applique aussi même si vous êtes dans une équipe ou alliance) *Cela *FONCTIONNE* sous la synchronisation, testé avec une crosse sous l'épreuve 790 (100 treants sous des conditions météo). Une vérification est requise sur les attributs des ennemis regroupés, pour le dernier tiers. Il est fort probable qu'une Proie Facile soit au moins nécessaire pour chaque défaite. *Le SCH faisant des conditions météorologiques différentes n'aidera pas à obtenir la bonne condition météorologique requise pour les défaites même en obtenant de l'expérience. Pattern to the Menu System *Each weapon category starts with a few base paths. The ones listed as 991+ on the bottom are the Relic / Mythic weapons. The rest are for weapons you get from the crate. *From each base path there is always a branch at multiple points down the line. *The pattern is that the "Augments" you can get on the weapons from these Trials seems to be set up in a certain order. *The first path (first option) seems to always give Occasionally Attacks Twice and/or increase base damage and/or lower delay. *The second path will branch off into two paths. I'll call this 2A and 2B. The second path is mainly for stats and additional effects. *2A branches off into what will be mainly STR,AGI,DEX,CHR. They will again branch off to tacked on with either a Elemental Damage +X effect or an Enfeebling type effect such as Impair Evasion +X *2B Is considered the INT,VIT,MND,Light,Dark effects.They will also be tacked on with either a Elemental Damage +X effect or an Enfeebling type effect such as Impair Evasion +X *That about sums it up. If lets say I was looking for a Sword that would Occasionally attack twice, I would check in the first path. Meaning I would click swords and select the first option which would be 150. If I wanted stats I would select the second option 164. If I had an Excalibur I would pick 1012 and if I had a Mythic I would pick the rest of the ones below that. Trial Categories By completing certain trials you may obtain new and improved weapons. You can find lists for those weapons below. Click on the weapon title for the full list Dagger *Required Weapon: Peeler (THF, BRD, DNC) :*Advanced Weapons:Mandau 991-992, Vajra 994-995, Carnwenhan 997-998, Terpsichore 1000-1001 *Contains trial numbers 2 to 66 *Path 1: Trial 2 (NMs) *Path 2: Trial 16 (Elements) **Full List of Dagger Trials Hand-to-Hand *Required Weapon: Pugilists (MNK, PUP) :*Advanced Weapons:Spharai 1003-1004, Glanzfaust 1006-1007, Kenkonken 1009-1010 *Contains trial numbers 68 to 148 *Path 1: Trial 68 (NMs) *Path 2: Trial 82 (Elements) **Full List of Hand-to-Hand Trials Epée :*Armes avancées : Excalibur 1012-1013, Burtgang 1015-1016, Murgleis 1018-1019, Tizona 1021-1022 *Arme de niveau 75 requise : Spata da lato (RDM, PLD, BLU) **Contient les numéros d'épreuve 150 à 214 **Chemin 1 : Épreuve 150 (Physique) **Chemin 2 : Épreuve 164 (Élémentaire) *Arme de niveau 80 requise : Makhaira (RDM, PLD, BLU) *Liste complète des épreuves d'épée Great Sword *Required Weapon: Break blade (PLD, DRK) :*Advanced Weapons:Ragnarok 1024-1025 *Contains trial numbers 216 to 280 *Path 1 : Trial 216 (NMs) *Path 2 : Trial 230 (Elemental) **Full List of Great Sword Trials Axe *Required Weapon: Chopper (WAR, BST) :*Advanced Weapon:Guttler 1027-1028, Aymur 1030-1031 *Contains trial numbers 282 to 362 *Path 1 : Trial 282 (NMs) *Path 2 : Trial 296 (Elemental) **Full List of Axe Trials Great Axe *Required Weapon: Lumberjack (WAR) :*Advanced Weapons:Bravura 1033-1034, Conqueror 1036-1037 *Contains trial numbers 364 to 428 *Path 1 : Trial 364 (NMs) *Path 2 : Trial 378 (Elemental) **Full List of Great Axe Trials Polearm *Required Weapon: Ranseur (DRG) :*Advanced Weapons:Gungnir 1039-1040, Ryunohige 1042-1043 *Contains trial numbers 430 to 510 *Path 1 : Trial 430 (NMs) *Path 2 : Trial 444 (Elemental) **Full List of Polearm Trials Scythe *Required Weapon: Farmhand (DRK) :*Advanced Weapons:Apocalypse 1045-1046, Liberator 1048-1049 *Contains trial numbers 512 to 576 *Path 1 : Trial 512 (NMs) *Path 2 : Trial 526 (Elemental) **Full List of Scythe Trials Katana *Required Weapon: Kibashiri (NIN) :*Advanced Weapons:Nagi 1051-1052, Kikoku 1054-1055 *Contains trial numbers 578 to 642 *Path 1 : Trial 578 (NMs) *Path 2 : Trial 592 (Elemental) **Full List of Katana Trials Great Katana *Required Weapon: Donto (SAM) :*Advanced Weapons:Amanomurakumo 1057-1058, Kogarasumaru 1060-1061 *Contains trial numbers 644 to 708 *Path 1 : Trial 644 (NMs) *Path 2 : Trial 658 (Elemental) **Full List of Great Katana Trials Club *Required Weapon: Stenz (WHM) :*Advanced Weapons:Mjollnir 1063-1064, Yagrush 1066-1067 *Contains trial numbers 710 to 774 *Path 1 : Trial 710 (NMs) *Path 2 : Trial 724 (Elemental) **Full List of Club Trials Staves *Required Weapon: Crook (WHM, BLM, RDM, BRD, SMN, SCH) :*Advanced Weapons: Claustrum 1069-1070, Nirvana 1072-1073, Laevateinn 1075-1076, Tupsimati 1078-1079 *Contains trial numbers 776 to 887 *Path 1 : Trial 776 (NMs) *Path 2 : Trial 790 (Elemental) **Full List of Staff Trials Marksmanship *Required Weapon: Thunderstick (RNG, COR) :*Advanced Weapons: Annihilator 1081-1082, Gastraphetes 1084-1085, Death Penalty 1087-1088 *Contains trial numbers 891 to 939 *Path 1 : Trial 891 (NMs) *Path 2 : Trial 905 (Elemental) **Full List of Marksmanship Trials Archery *Required Weapon: Sparrow (RNG) :*Advanced Weapons: Yoichinoyumi 1090-1091 *Contains trial numbers 941 to 989 *Path 1 : Trial 941 (NMs) *Path 2 : Trial 955 (Elemental) **Full List of Archery Trials Épreuves manquantes *Armes standard: 1, 67, 149, 215, 281, 363, 429, 511, 577, 643, 709, 775, 889, 890, 940 *Armes supérieur: 990, 993, 996, 999, 1002, 1005, 1008, 1011, 1014, 1017, 1020, 1023, 1026, 1029, 1032, 1034, 1038, 1041, 1044, 1047, 1050, 1053, 1056, 1059, 1062, 1065, 1068, 1071, 1074, 1077, 1080, 1083, 1086, 1089, 1092 Those trial will be probably use in next version update ...